


Choice Kingdom

by ethan_sinclair



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethan_sinclair/pseuds/ethan_sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бастиан принимает ванну. Он откидывает голову на бортик, его мокрые светлые волосы на секунду касаются моего локтя, и я почитаю это за самый интимный жест расположения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Существует вне времени, пространства и любых предрассудков.   
> Таймлайн - ЧМ 2006 в Германии. Если быть точным, с 29 июня по 4 июля.

_Кажется, будто давным-давно, даже не заводя на эту тему разговора, они договорились скрывать на людях свою близость, а для этого пикироваться на званых обедах, соперничать за внимание окружающих, походя оскорблять и игнорировать друг друга, то есть вести себя, как ведут себя самые обыкновенные братья, и оберегать тем временем свой целомудренный пылкий роман, как если бы они были членами крошечной, из них двоих состоящей секты, прикинувшимися мирными обывателями в ожидании дня, когда придёт время действовать._  
  
Майкл Каннингем «Снежная Королева»

  
  
  
Бастиан принимает ванну. Он откидывает голову на бортик, его мокрые светлые волосы на секунду касаются моего локтя, и я почитаю это за самый интимный жест расположения. Сегодня мне не нужно подглядывать, он сам позвал меня, а я беззастенчиво рассматриваю его во все глаза и дышу так часто, что от наполненного влагой и чистотой воздуха начинает кружиться голова. И знаю в глубине души - Бастиану приятно мое внимание.  
Я видел его тело тысячи и сотни тысяч раз (в раздевалке, в душевой), но никогда так близко, и оно удивительно напоминает мое собственное. Соблюдая правила приличия, я начинаю исследование с его подбородка, на котором застыли капли — вот-вот сорвутся, а грудь его вздымается легко и совершенно привычно, поднимаясь от кромки воды и опускаясь обратно. Тонкая белая полоска шрама пересекает бедро и прячется где-то с внутренней стороны. Он протягивает руку, по запястью змеится очередной кожаный шнурок с металлической бусиной, я заворожен им, а Бастиан щелкает меня по носу, смеется.   
  
\- Что, Польди, зададим им завтра жару?  
  
Я соглашаюсь, почему бы не согласиться, встаю с колен, прихватывая с вешалки полотенце, и выхожу. Зарываюсь лицом в мягкую ткань, один единственный раз вдыхаю запах — его запах, и падаю на кровать в ожидании, когда он закончит свои водные процедуры.   
Я не влюблен в него — он придурок, но это что-то сродни ревностному и завистливому обожанию.   
Открывается дверь, я дышу, мне не кажется целесообразным убрать полотенце со своего лица — пусть знает — у нас с ним нет тайн друг от друга, точно как нет тайн у двух братьев. Он подходит к кровати, шлепая по полу босыми тяжелыми ногами, садится рядом. Я чувствую, как он медлит, а матрас прогибается под весом его тела.   
Бастиан зажимает мой рот ладонью, я начинаю дышать носом. Бастиан склоняется надо мной, а ладонь перемещается на подбородок. Я не могу видеть его, но меня не покидает уверенность, что ему страшно. Второй рукой он легко касается полотенца в том месте, где по его мнению, должны находиться мои губы.   
\- Чего же ты ушел? - Голос звучит хрипло и обиженно, словно мое отсутствие и правда могло его расстроить. - Польди, а, Польди?   
  
Бастиан очень много говорит, насчет ребят и завтрашнего матча, а потом, наконец решившись, сдергивает надоевшее полотенце. Иллюзия его заменяется в моих глазах им настоящим.   
Потом он несильно пихает меня в плечо, и у нас завязывается шутливая драка.  
  
***  
  
У меня нет прав перечить — после победы над Аргентиной мы едем в самый шумный район Берлина и остаемся там до самого утра. Бастиан сидит по правую руку, Миро по левую, и я утопаю во внимании последнего, как утопающий в море спасательных кругов. Я улыбаюсь, мне это море по колено, по колену плавно движется рука захмелевшего Швайнштайгера. На запястье — неизменный пластырь, под ним, я знаю, его веревочка на удачу. Он шутит — плоско и пошло, Филипп снисходительно советует ему проспаться. У меня перед глазами все еще, как и у всех присутствующих, стоят огни Olympiastadion и крики фанатов плещутся в ушах назойливым гулом. Я говорю им заткнуться.   
Бастиан смотрит на меня чуть удивленно и убирает руку. Приглушенный свет делает его лицо еще более резким, выделяя острые скулы и залегшие под глазами тени — ему действительно нужен сон. Спустя минуту я все тот же (его) Лукас, продолжающий фразы и переиначивающий каждую шутку в верх идиотизма.   
  
Когда мы добираемся до лагеря, он, трезвеющий и уставший, желает мне спокойной ночи. Я хлопаю его по спине и желаю беречь себя.   
Он отвечает, что постарается постараться.   
  
***  
  
Во вторник мы проигрываем чемпионат мира в своей стране, а я, стоя на коленях на скользком кафеле, снова смотрю, как он принимает ванну. Я выливаю шампунь на руку, втираю в его волосы, Бастиан сидит ко мне спиной, по-детски притянув колени к груди. Линия его широких плеч чуть-чуть подрагивает.   
Я еле могу удержаться и не начать в утешение целовать выступающие позвонки на его шее.   
Я не влюблен в него — мной руководит слепое доверчивое чувство, которое могло бы возникнуть к товарищу, если бы мы служили в горячей точке. Я говорю ему обо всем этом и выхожу.   
  
Бастиан догоняет меня почти у своей кровати — конечной цели моего привычного маршрута — он наскоро вытершийся, но не потрудившийся даже повязать полотенце на бедрах, стискивает меня в каменных объятиях и медленно, будто подбитый, падает, сначала коленями, потом мной, одним локтем и прижимает к кровати. Под моей спиной лежит его широкая ладонь.


End file.
